Making Music with Love
by htshtgirl14
Summary: What happens when Rory tries-out for the Harvard band for extra credit? Who will be in the band with her? Find out! Vote who you want her to be with! R/R
1. Flyers

Pairing: R/?

Disclaimer: I do not own anything of the Gilmore Girls. 

Summary: What happens when Rory tries-out for the Harvard band for extra credit? Who will be in the band with her? Find out!

****

Making Music With Love

Rory went off to Harvard after going to Chilton. She was in the top 10 percent of her class. Her and Dean had broken up after they decided a long distanced relationship would never work out. They agreed to stay friends. While at Harvard Rory needed a credit for arts. She knew that she couldn't draw so she decided to try one of the music classes. About the middle of the semester people started handing out flyers. The flyers stated that Harvard College was hosting a band and they needed a lead singer. Rory decided she would try it because she needed the extra credit that they said would be provided if she made the band. All she had to do was go to the try- outs on Saturday. If she didn't make it, she thought it would be no big deal. It would be no problem going to try- outs. It wasn't like anyone she knew would see her. Right?

A/N 

Find out whom Rory sees and what happens when they see them.

I need your help! I'm deciding between 

Tristan and Jess. 

Please vote in an email to me or in your review. Thanks so much! R/R Updates coming soon.


	2. Signing In

****

Making Music with Love

Saturday came earlier than Rory expected. Rory had spent the last two days going to classes, deciding what to wear, and what song she was going to sing at try- outs. 

She got out of bed and took a shower. She decided on wearing tight black pants that hugged her hips, and a modest red halter-top that showed about an inch of her stomach. She put some glitter on her face and did her hair in a messy bun. She put some glitter hairspray on and took out her black platforms. She did a once over in the mirror thinking to herself that she looked okay to be in a band that was being hosted by Harvard. (A/N I know Harvard would probably not have a rock band but hey its my fic so there) She got her CD off of the table and grabbed her keys off of the holder. She got her jacket and was off to the courtyard. Rory wasn't sure how many girls would be auditioning, but she was nervous about singing in front of people. Sure she sang in the shower, but who doesn't. 

She remembered when she graduated from Chilton how her mom had taken her to a karaoke bar to let loose. She got up and sang because her mom made her. She was a mess of nerves but after she had performed many people were telling her she was talented. Other than that one night Rory had no experience singing in front of people and now here she was going to perform in front of a group of guys for a band.

Rory walked to the courtyard mentally preparing herself and was hit by girls everywhere when she got there. There were girls fixing their makeup, doing their hair, and perfecting their dance moves. Rory herself had practiced her dance moves a little for her song, but she wasn't going to stress over it, because to her this was no big deal.

Rory wasn't exactly sure where auditions were going to be held, but first she had to sign- in. All the flyers had told them were to meet in the courtyard, sign- in and wait for instructions. 

She went over to the sign- in desk to check her name in. There in the chair across from Rory was a blonde sitting in a chair, twirling her hair. (No offense to blondes. This was just the picture I need for the story) 

****

After 15 minutes of listening to the blonde giggle over something a guy had said over the weekend she finally got the information she needed. The try- outs were going to be held for two days. The judges would judge on appearance, sound, working the crowd, and overall performance. Rory's number was towards the end so she went to one of the benches deciding to read until her number was called off.

On the other side of the courtyard he was getting ready with his band. They had to go over the list of things they wanted from the girl they would choose. The most important things they had come up with were good voice, could dance, work the crowd, and have a personality to go with the band.

They needed to find someone at these auditions because their lead singer had quit for personal reasons. They said good-byes to her and now were on a mission to find someone new. That was when someone in the band had come up with the idea of holding auditions. 

So here he was just waiting for all the girls to sign- in. He went to see how many girls had signed up and he was surprised to see it was a fairly large number. When he looked at the group of girls one caught his eye. She had brown hair that was pulled up and she was reading a book. She looked familiar to him. He must have known her from somewhere. He decided he would find out who she was and if she was going to be auditioning. Maybe it was one of his ex- girlfriends.

Rory was halfway through her book when she felt someone sit next to her on the bench. It wasn't the weight of the person that she felt, but the tingles that ran up her arm when their jacket brushed up her arm. She decided to stop reading and find out who this person was. When she looked up she couldn't believe her eyes.

A/N I have decided who the guy is going to be but if you really want someone else then review and tell me. I'm not going to tell you who the guy is until next chapter. Ah I love cliffhangers. Review and I'll post the next chapter sooner.

Luv Molly


	3. Author's Note (I hope Everyone is Happy)

****

Authors Note

I want to thank all of you for reviewing. For all those who voted for the guy you want Rory to be with, I have good news.

I will be making chapters for Jess and Tristan. I hope this makes everyone happy. If you don't like the idea let me know! They chapters will be titled something like Chapter 1 with a T or J behind it for the two. The first two chapters wont have it because they aren't in them yet.

If you like both Jess and Tristan then you get a bonus of two stories. They will be simliar in plots but different in the writing. Tristan and Jess both make apperances in the others story so just for a warning! 

Luv ya's Molly

Review and tell me what you think of the idea! Im trying to make everyone happy!


End file.
